Behind Enemy Lines
by Mr.CuriosityBunny
Summary: "A spirit, when removed forcefully from its body, will wonder the earth endlessly if the owner of the body is not technically dead. However, the spirit is bound to whomever comes into contact with its body first after it has unwillingly left it...dammit."
1. Chapter 1

_** Bunny **here, and yes, those of you who have me under your 'author alerts' are probably thinking that this was going to be and update to **Broke Promise**; alas..._

_As you can see, it's not. It's actually a brand new ficclet. One that will hopefully not be that long, but long enough to satisfy you until I actually have time to sit down and analyze what I'm going to do next for **Broken Promise**. Fear not, it won't be discontinued! Moving along..._

_This is nothing like the actual movie **Behind Enemy Lines**; although, it really was a fabulous movie. Irregardless of that, it's nothing like it. I just thought the title would be very fitting. I will probably update this every Tuesday. Probably._

_...Probably. x)_

_Blah blah standard disclaimer applies. There will be major out of characterness happening with Sesshomaru throughout this story, but once you realize what's going on (as I update this story) then hopefully you will accept it. Keep an open mind if you want to, or boycott this story if you want to. I just like writing it._

_Enjoy, if you can  
x)  
_

* * *

Behind Enemy Lines

A **Bunny **creation

x

"Ugh!" Kagome stifled her scream of frustration as she continuously tried to grab hold of her mangled up shampoo bottle. No matter how many times she bent down to scoop it up, her hand would soundlessly pass right through the bottle. Stomping her foot in anger, she wordlessly watched the bottles' contents to continue to leak out of its broken lid, and slowly trail its way through the grass.

'_It's okay, Kagome, be grateful that it's only pantene pro v, and not your much more beloved herbal essence.'_

Of course, that did not stop her from cursing the bottle as she once again tried to pick it up. "This is all Miroku's fault! Stupid, lecherous monk!" she shouted indignantly, looking around the forest area surround her, the grass cluttered about with various items from her yellow knapsack. She refused to shed tears as she begrudgingly acknowledged the fact that that she would have to leave it all behind as it was fast approaching dark and she needed to find her way back to her separated group. However…

Biting her lip nervously, she gazed upon the face of herself, so peaceful and serene and she seemingly slept without a care in the world. Her body lay limp against the base of a willow tree, the state of her clothes—torn, muddied, and slightly splattered with blood not of her own—a clear indication of a harsh battle. Across her lap lay the sheath of Tessaiga, innocently pulsing with faint power. Kagome sighed in helplessness.

"I can't just leave myself here…" she mumbled down to her shampoo bottle, which continued to leak mockingly. She tried to kick it—and then attempted it again when her foot passed through it the first time. Sadly, the result was the same, and Kagome once again forced back tears. "What am I going to do, what am I going to do?" she paced—more of a glide really—back and forth in front of her body, muttering this question like a mantra in her mind. She would occasionally pause to glance over at her lifeless self before she resumed gliding and muttering more fiercely.

And just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, she was forced to stand by helplessly and in horror as she watched a huge, hairy spider make its way up her arm. Even though she knew it was useless, her current state didn't stop her from trying to shoo the grotesque thing away. Of course she failed miserably in doing so, prompting her to actually break out into tears.

"It's just not fair," she wailed to no one in particular, "how do I even get myself into these sorts of messes…" With a dejected sniffle, Kagome stared at her hands—more precisely, she stared through the translucent limbs—and hoped that it couldn't get any worse than this.

And then the forest went deadly silent. No longer did the evening birds and crows fly about and call out to each other, no longer was there the innocent rustle of woodland creatures scurrying through the bushes and around the trees, no longer did her shampoo bottle leak all over the grass—although, maybe that could be due to the fact that it was empty by now. Nevertheless, is even seemed the wind had made a terrifying halt. That's when she felt it.

"What power…" her awed whisper fell from her trembling lips.

She caught sight of a small splash of red and whimsical wisps of silver from the corner of her eye and immediately a relieved smile spread across her face. It was ripped away from her with a horrifying gasp as she gaped not into the gruff, honey eyes that made her knees weak, but into sinister, dark auric eyes that pierced her very soul. She held her breath and waited, afraid to so much as breath—she didn't think to acknowledge the fact that she held her breath for longer than should have been humanly possible.

She watched him, as he seemed to just stare _into_ her, and not exactly _at_ her; it made her wonder if he even saw her at all. After a couple of terrified minutes, she gathered up the courage to test this theory—she waved at him…really, really, _really_ awkwardly. He, in turn, raised his brow.

Immediately Kagome froze and held back a scream. He continued to stare. And stare. And _stare_. She couldn't help herself, and with complete dread, she unwillingly allowed a whimper to escape from her lips. He narrowed his eyes.

He then proceeded to approach her.

'_No…no, this can't be happening. This isn't happening. Inuyasha, please, please, please, hurry up and save me—omg, he's going to kill me…omg, I'm going to die!'_

She nearly started hyperventilating, one of the most powerful demons she had ever crossed being nearly five feet away from here. As she watched him take two more steps, she screwed her eyes shut and finally snapped.

"You better back off, Sesshomaru, or I'm going to purify you all the way to the twentieth century!"

Her eyes snapped open when she was overcome with one of the most discomforting feeling she had ever experienced. It felt like her stomach was being forced up into her throat, as though she was on a rollers-coaster and was just experiencing a terrifying drop. It also felt as though all the blood was quickly rushing back into her body after just experiencing a total numbness—it left that annoying tingly, spiky feeling everywhere. Her vision was blurred and her head felt as though her brain was pounding relentlessly against her skull. And just as quickly as it had all happened, it was gone, and she felt completely normal—albeit a little nauseous and dizzy.

Once she was able to gain her senses and bearings, she froze once more, noting that the deadly Taiyouki was nowhere to be found. She started, however, when she heard the soft rustle of fabric from behind her. With her heart in her throat, she slowly turned around and gawked.

There stood the most feared Taiyouki of all of Japan…kneeling in front of her—her physical self, at least—and just sniffing.

"O-okay, umm…things _definitely_ couldn't _possibly_ get any worse than…than _this_."

Fate smiled down at her tauntingly, as if to say 'shows how much you know.' And when Sesshomaru raised his hand and delicately placed it upon her face, Kagome had no idea what she was in for.

* * *

_Ooooh, cliff-hanger! Okay not really...maybe. I have very easy to catch onto plots..._

_Just so you know...auric is an actual colour! I learned it today. I think it suits Sesshomaru, and it's unique!  
BUWAHAHHAHAHA._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bunny** here, and look, it's Tuesday! I **told** you I would update on Tuesday!_

_...Did I say every Tuesday? I probably said probably every Tuesday...probably._

_Probably._

_Anyways, this is where things start to get bizarre, so buckle up your seat belts because this is going to be one hell of a ride!  
I'm tired, so standard disclaimers apply without me having to actually apply them through writing them out. There, I cheated._

_Enjoy, if you can  
x)  
_

_

* * *

_

Behind Enemy Lines

A **Bunny** creation

x

_This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real…_

But no matter how many times Kagome chanted these words in her head she knew that they were very much untrue. Eyes screwed shut, she forced down the rising scream of panic building in her throat as she felt what she could later only describe as ropes binding around her very soul. She felt like a fish being reeled in out of water and she thrashed around wildly in a desperate attempt to just _get them off—_

Everything went still, the forest humming its silence in her ears. With a startled breath, Kagome opened her eyes and found herself staring straight into Sesshomaru's. She instantly froze, too terrified to do anything but stare back into his slightly widened eyes. She couldn't identify the emotion swirling in their dark depths and she dimly realized that he was clutching at his chest with one clawed hand, panting ever so slightly. As he slowly reached his other hand out towards her, she felt chills surge through her entire body and desperately wondered is he could see her.

"Kagome!"

The moment was lost as Miroku, of all people, came tumbling into the clearing, sweating profusely and panting heavily. Kagome distantly noticed that his face was startlingly pale. _He must still be affected by the miasma in the demon's blood._ She recalled Miroku sucking in the lower half of the demon body when Inuyasha had sliced it in half—if he hadn't, Shippo would have been squashed by the demon's legs, which were aimlessly running rampant. As she went through the events of the battle in her head, she gazed hopelessly at the forest behind Miroku, wondering in Inuyasha was not too far behind.

"Sesshomaru, what have you done to her…"

Kagome brought her attention back to Miroku, shocked at the threatening tone of his voice. She noticed with surprise that he had even dropped the respectful honorific as well. The clearing filled with a very dangerous silence and Kagome realized that Miroku was glaring at her…or through her, to be more exact. Turning around numbly, she found herself once again face to chest with Sesshomaru who, upon looking up, was also glaring right through her, the staring contest continued until Miroku took and impatient step forward.

"Move away from her or so help me—"

"You will do what? Sesshomaru interrupted in a tone dangerously low. For the life of her, Kagome couldn't understand why he was so completely tense. _It almost looks like…like he's fighting something…_

Unbeknownst to both her and Miroku, Sesshomaru was desperately fighting to gain control over his wildly thrashing youki. He had no idea as to what was causing his youki to react so violently but, glancing slightly towards the unmoving body against the tree behind him, he knew it had something to do with the girl. Returning his icy glare back to the monk he exhaled quietly.  
"I have done nothing to her." And with that being said, he vanished from the clearing all together.

Kagome was being dragged along with him.

Her futile screams at Miroku to help her went unheard as she desperately tried to fight the force that was painfully pulling her away from her body. The last thing she saw was Miroku rushing over to her crumpled form and Inuyasha bursting into the clearing.

* * *

As soon as Inuyasha made it into the clearing he almost lost it. Part of him was screaming _danger _as Sesshomaru's scent hung heavily in the air, and part of him was screaming _kill him_ when he realized that his brother's scent also drenched Kagome's skin. And then all of him screamed _Kagome_. When Miroku glanced at him with wide eyes, Inuyasha realized that he had probably screamed her name out loud. "What happened to her?" he snapped gruffly as he knelt down on the other side of the unmoving form.

"I don't know; I ran out of the woods and spotted Sesshomaru standing in front of her, staring at…" Inuyasha glanced up when Miroku trailed off slowly. He took in the confusion flashing through Miroku's eyes, but he didn't need to ask him what it was. "I'm afraid I'm not quite sure what he was staring at," Miroku continued, "but he said he did nothing to Kagome."

"Bullshit," Inuyasha growled, returning his focus to Kagome, "His scent's all over her!"

Mirkou looked down upon Kagome's serene face and concentrated his senses. "That may be true, however…" Scrunching up his brow, he tried to pinpoint what his senses were picking up.

"What? What the hell is it?" Inuyasha yelled impatiently.

It was at that moment that Miroku was able to understand what he was sensing. With a look of uncontrollable dread creeping onto his face, Miroku looked up at Inuyasha.

"I can't sense her spirit."

* * *

When Kagome finally felt her soul stop being pulled she collapsed. Well, she crumpled into a floating heap. She gasped for air, trying to catch her breath before realizing she didn't have to. Looking around the dense forest wildly she spotted Sesshomaru not too far from her. And he was looking right at her.

Or at least, she first thought he was. She froze for a second before noticing the slightly glazed look in his eyes. It looked like he was trying to see something. Kagome felt a small surge through her fingers and all the way down to her toes. She stood up slowly and glided closer to him. Staring up into his eyes, she hesitantly asked, "Can you…feel me?" She held her breath when she saw his eyes widen a fraction—and then suddenly he glared at her. Not at her, through her. Again. Kagome put her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Really, Sesshomaru, get a hold of yourself. It is undignified for a taiyoukai of your standards to be imagining things."

Kagome froze instantly, her face still in her hands. _Is he…is he talking to himself?_

"Father, if you could see me now, I am sure you would be disgraced. A taiyoukai who is paranoid that the very air he breathes may be following him. Oh how the mighty have fallen."

Kagome's head snapped up in an instant. _He's…he's mocking himself. He's mocking himself?_ She watched him sigh heavily and as she processed everything from this moment she began sobbing once more. Loudly.

"I'm dead! I'm dead! I can't believe I died and didn't even realize it…I don't want to rot in hell with this weird alternate version of Sesshomaru! Why?"

She continued to sob until she heard someone take a sharp and quick breath. Through her non-existent tears she realized that Sesshomaru was tense and staring through her with this wide eyed comical look of disbelief. _Oh, wait…_

He was actually staring at her this time.

…_Ohmigod-ohmigod-ohmigod-ohmigod-ohmigod_

But what she really said, was, "…Oh, hi."

* * *

_Shoot, you guys have no idea what's going on yet!_

_...Ciao :)_

_P.s, don't bother pointing out grammar/spelling errors, as I see that they exist, but am far too lazy to change them. Thanks.  
_


End file.
